


The Sleepover

by OrganicGrass



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Friendship, M/M, Romance, Tsun! Nico, solangelo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 19:18:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8545897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrganicGrass/pseuds/OrganicGrass
Summary: "HE DOESN'T KNOW WHAT A SLEEPOVER IS?!"Nico di Angelo has no idea what a sleepover is. Something has to be done. (Crappy summary srry. Title says it all.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyy! Admin Nekonii here! So i was writing my other fic, Going to Greater Heights, when i came up with the sudden inspiration for this fic. I have also planned out the rough storyline for this fic so hopefully it will be more fast moving than GtGH! 
> 
> Disclaimer: Uncle Rick owns these precious characters

It all started when Percy mentioned having a sleepover party with Grover and Annabeth once during breakfast. The Roman demigods who happened to be visiting camp gathered around the Hades table to listen to the story too.

"-so we marathoned disney movies till late in the night. And then we-" Percy was telling his story midway when they got interrupted.

"Hold up. What is this... 'sleepover'?" All eyes swiveled to the,technically speaking, 80 year old teen boy. Said person Nico di Angelo shifted underneath their shocked gazes, uncomfortable with all the sudden attention."...what? Is it something Im supposed to know?"

Their jaws dropped.

"HE DOESN'T KNOW WHAT A SLEEPOVER IS?!"

Percy shrieked and gasped audaciously. Jason collapsed dramatically into Percy's arms. Piper sat there in stone shock( like _excuse me_? Do you know the 100 and 1 things you can do during a sleepover?!) while Leo simultaneously burst into flames, scaring Frank who turned into a bulldog and jumped into Hazel's arms. Annabeth pulled out her laptop and with fingers flying over the keys, explained it to Nico with diagrams and such while Reyna just rolled her eyes at all the drama.

So... it's just some sort of overnight party... he sweatdropped.

Nico stuck out his chin defiantly. "I was from the 1930s. We were certainly way more concerned about our lives than having this... sleepover thing then."

"Brother, even I've had a sleepover before."

"Well, I suppose I was too busy helping father run those errands to catch up with the modern times."  
  
By then, the chaos had settled down but they were still staring at him in shock. Except Leo who was still trying to pat the flames out of his hair. Nico's eye twitched at the sight of smoke still rising from his curly hair and sighed." Seriously, you guys are overreacting way too much over a simple sleepover." Spotting the familiar sight of golden hair and azure blue eyes just entering the dining hall, he got up from his seat and stretched, his shirt riding up to reveal part of his flat, toned stomach. "Ah, there's Will. I gotta go, bye guys." With that, he sauntered off, ignoring the catcall from the cheeky son of Hephaestus.

Percy was the first to snap out of his stupor. "Alright guys! Huddle!"

They put their heads together as Percy exclaimed,"Not knowing what a sleepover is?! We can't let poor baby di Angelo get any more deprived than this!" Murmurs of "He's right!" and nods went around the table.

"So here's the plan..."

~evening~

Nico lay upside down his bunk bed reading Harry Potter, or more like tried to, as he was surprisingly unable to focus on the content of the book. The small conversation about sleepovers had left the exciting notion niggling uncomfortably at the back of his head throughout the whole day, making it difficult to concentrate on his chores.

For example, during training in the arena, instead of being his usual careful self, it went something like this:  
_Alright Nico, there's a chink in her armour. Chance! Strike there and put her to sleep. Hmm sleep... Gee, wonder what a sleepover would feel like._  
Momentarily distracted, Clarisse chose that moment to slam her shield onto his head. _Well, to sleep you go idiota_ , he cursed himself inwardly before his knees buckled and his vision went black.

The next moment, he had woken up in a white bed that he only knew too well from the three days he had spent in it before. The infirmary. What was he doing in the infirmary? Groaning, he sat up as a sharp ache sliced through his head like a knife, causing his face to contort in pain. Within seconds of his awakening, a flash of gold and blue appeared and tackled him.

It was Jason.

Nah, just kidding.(srry couldn't resist hehe) 

Through his pain, he stiffened when well built arms went around him and as the familiar nagging voice of a blonde mother hen and his healing touch registered, he relaxed, the pain in his head reduced to a dull throb and let his face fall deeper into that shoulder, taking in the warm smell of sunshine while his eyes glittered in barely concealed happiness(not that the rest of his face would show it, of course).

"Will," he breathed, and at that one perfect moment, Will seemed to have suddenly remembered his dislike for touches and quickly pushed off him with a slight blush, covering it up with a,"Seriously di Angelo? Trying to get yourself killed again?" Nico just stared at him incredulously, trying to mask his annoyed 'excuse me we were in the middle of a hug and my health is all you can think about?!' expression.

He sulked while Will went rambling on and on and on about a certain death boy not being able to take care of himself. His thought process had gone something like this:  
_HE WAS HUGGING ME OH MY GODS WILL FRICKING SOLACE WAS HUGGING ME WHY DID YOU STOP HUGGING ME NOOO- ahem not that I have a crush on that huge bastard-who-is-also-an-adorable-dork. He was so uncomfortable that I would totally hate to hug him to sleep.... Ok, maybe just a little. I should invite him to a sleepover so that I can..._

 _Nononononononono!_ He shook his head, trying to dispel the sudden images of him and Will curled up in the same bed, his face pressed to a warm chest as Will ran his fingers lightly up and down his back. _We aren't even dating for gods' sakes I don't even know if he's gay!_

Deciding that it would be 'highly detrimental to his mental health' if he'd stayed any longer, he quickly mumbled some lame excuse about being fine and rushed out of the room, managing to escape the evil clutches if his doctor. He quickly sought refuge in the Hades Cabin, deciding to coop himself up in there till all stupid thoughts of sleepovers vanish completely.

Come to think of it, it was Percy's fault to start with. If he hadn't touched on the topic of sleepovers, this whole drama wouldn't have happened. Sighing, he put his book away, deeming it useless as a distraction.

Just then, he heard a knock at the door. He frowned. Strange. It was nearing curfew so who could that be? Well, whatever. He picked himself up from the bed and neared the door, hearing hushed giggles as he did so.

He swung the door open, only to be met with-

"SURPRISE!"


	2. LET THE SLEEPOVER BEGIN!:D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is nearing curfew but who suddenly turns up at Nico's door?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! Chpt 2 is up!! It is a bit short though... Anyways enjoy!!:)

"SURPRISE!"

...

_Oh_ Nico was surprised alright. He would certainly like an explanation as to why the top strongest demigods he has ever known were at his doorstep wearing animal onesies and carrying sleeping bags. Heck, even Reyna was there.

"What. The. HADES."

"Language!"

"Aw~~ how sad~! Is that how you treat your friends who come to throw you a sleepover party?" Percy pouted.

Eh?! Sleepover?

"I don't know Perce... Maybe he's just jealous of our onesies! Not to worry though, we have one for you too~~"Jason trailed off as he held up a panda onesie, sporting evil grins with his bro.

Nico's eyes widened. They wouldn't dare...!

_Oh, they did._

Nico tried to shut the door in their faces but to no avail as they burst into his cabin. He tried to run but it was too late. There was no turning back. Percy and Jason swept him off his feet and he squawked indignantly as they forced the onesie over him.

Moments later, the sons of Poseidon and Jupiter, very much bruised, hi- fived each other as they stood back to admire their handiwork. The others slapped their hands over their mouth in failed attempts to stifle their laughter.

Leo was the first one to lose it. "BWUAHAHAHAHAH!" He snorted, rolling around the floor. All Hades broke loose as the demigods collapsed into peals of laughter.

There, in the middle of the cabin, stood a very grouchy Panda di Angelo.

"Oh brother! You look _so_ cute!" Hazel giggled, her shoulders shaking with laughter.

"I am EVIL, I am DEATH and I am NOT. CUTE. How do I get this off?!" Nico waved his arms frantically around as a blush covered his angry face.

"Well, that's the thing... Leo made your onesie special so that you wouldn't be able to get out of it until the sleepover is over." Annabeth smirked.

"Besides, it is nearing curfew. You wouldn't have the heart to chase us out, would you." Reyna finished. Nico groaned and facepalmed, knowing she was right.

"Well, I-I suppose it would be alright to sleepover," He mumbled, eyeing their onesies distastefully as they cheered. Percy's was a fish, Annabeth's was an owl, Jason's was an eagle, Piper's was a dog, Hazel's was a black cat, Frank's was an iguana, Reyna's was a bull, and Leo's was a dragon. He sighed. Just what has he gotten himself into this time?

Just then, the door to the Hades Cabin flew open as a blonde stumbled in and tackled the first thing he saw which happened to be Nico. "THEY'RE COMING QUICK CLOSE THE DOOR!" The screech of harpies filled the air as Jason quickly summoned a gust of wind to slam the door shut.

Everyone heaved a sigh of relief. Getting eaten by harpies was certainly not on the list for popular ways to die. They crowded around the pair on the floor as a panting son of Apollo tried in vain to disentangle himself from his patient whom he'd just knocked to the ground.

"'Sup Death Boy?" He grinned sheepishly, his faces just mere inches away from Nico's.

"Will?!" He spluttered. "Why are you here... And GODS JUST WHAT ARE YOU WEARING?!"

Will looked down at the Pluto onesie that he sported. "Jason invited me too and as for this? It's Pluto! You know, from Mickey Mouse?"

Nico and Hazel just stared blankly at him. "Pluto? As in our father? He certainly doesn't look like that!" Everyone just groaned. These two poor innocent things were just way too back in time.

Nico snorted."Well, whatever. Y-you look..." _Dead drop stunning no matter what you wear(or not wear)_ "..ridiculous!"

Will just chuckled at this."Ever so charming di Angelo. For the record," He leaned down next to Nico's ear which gave him a mini heart attack. "I think you make a very cute panda." His breath tickled his ear which made all the blood rush to Nico's face as his pulse sped up.

*CLICK!

Their very intimate moment was unfortunately interrupted as Piper snapped a photo of them with a newly invented camera that demigods could use.

"Piper!" They quickly pushed off each other as both of them stood up embarrassed and averted their gazes. She grinned and winked,"For memories sake!"

Before Nico could get his hands on that camera, Percy interrupted, booming "Well now that everyone is here... Let's get the sleepover STARTED!"  
  
As everyone whooped and got into the mood, even Nico couldn't help but give a small unnoticed smile. He was, after all, finally going to have his first sleepover!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The games will start from the next chpt!! :D Aint Panda di Angelo cute??;)
> 
> -Admin Nekonii


	3. Truth or Dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the first activity of the night... TRUUUTH OR DAAAARE!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This, this chapter took me one hell of a time to write. Enjoy!!

  
"First up! We are going to plaaaaayyyyy...... Truth or Dare!! Everyone get into a circle!" The demigod teens shuffled around and got into one.

"For the sake of our 1940s children, I shall explain the rules! Assuming that it starts from me, I get to choose someone to ask them 'Truth or Dare'. Depending on what they choose, they either have to answer one question truthfully or do a dare; either which are issued by me. And then the game carries on this way until everyone has had a turn. Capisce?"

"Don't you ' _capisce_ ' me Jackson."Said the Italian with a glower.

He gulped and looked away."W-well then, let's begin! I'll start; Jason, truth or dare?"   
  
"Truth! I have nothing to hide!"

"Do you watch My Little Pony?"

The cabin turned so silent that they could hear Jason swallow as he turned a horrifying shade of red.

"U-uhm... I-I,..." He mumbled something under his breath.

"What was that?" Percy smirked and held up a hand to his ear. "Speak up Grace."

"I-I..."

"Hmm?"

"ARGHH YES I DO DONT JUDGE ME FOR IT ohmygodssss..." He groaned as he buried his head into his hands as snickers went around the circle. Behind his back, Frank grumbled and handed a VERY happy Leo 10 bucks while Piper made sure to record down everything.

"We proudly present our future Pontifex Maximus, son of Jupiter, watcher of My Little Pony." Reyna said drily, making him let out a very unmanly whine.

"B-bro...! Now that you know my deepest darkest secret, do you... Hate me?" Jason grabbed fistfuls of Percy's shirt, his wide electric blue eyes glistening with unshed tears.

"Bro! You know that I can never hate you! Let's be bronies* together!" Percy stared deep into his eyes seriously.

"Y-you mean... You too?!"

"Yeah."

"Oh BRO!"

"BROOOOOO"

"BROOOOO-"

Their short sweet bromance was most unfortunately cut short as Annabeth slapped both of them upside their heads. They gulped as they turned around slowly to face the menacing aura behind them.

"Perseus. Jackson. You.have. a.  
GIRLFRIEND!" Flames erupted(literally and figuratively. Leo laughed too hard his nose caught on fire.) from Annabeth's piercing grey eyes as she looked like an angry bull ready to rip her boyfriend into pieces. It took both Frank AND Hazel to restrain her from beating him up.

Piper stood next to her smiling. "Hey Jase? I usually don't mind but..." Her smile dropped to a chilly sinister one so fast that even Nico shivered."if you REALLY get serious with Percy, you better watch out."

_Those idiots_ , Nico thought, sweat dropping as he watched them dive to their knees and begged for forgiveness from their ever-so-powerful girlfriends on the floor. One of the many reasons why he was gay. After managing to calm them down and extinguish Leo's flames, the game continued.

"Alright! I choose Hazel! Truth or dare?" Jason exclaimed, deeming her the safest person to choose lest his girlfriend got angry again. Gods of Olympus, he would rather take on a minotaur than go through that again.

"A dare I suppose."

"Hmm... I dare you to kiss a boy in this circle that isn't Frank." As Frank let out a small noise of protest, it was at that moment when Jason realized that asking her to do that was probably the worst mistake he had ever made.

Behold Nico di Angelo, who was glaring at him so murderously such that he could feel his eyes bore through his skull. His eyes, gleaming with maniac fire, clearly read: _If this makes my sister uncomfortable YOU will suffer retribution._

"H-H-H-Hey Hazel if you don't want to do it then it's really fin- eh?" Hazel had planted a kiss on Nico's cheek, smiled, and happily skipped back to her seat. The dark haired boy's gaze softened a considerable lot and Jason gave a sigh of relief, inwardly thanking Hazel for being so innocent.

"That wasn't so hard! Next, I choose Frank! Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." _If Hazel can do it, then so can I._

"I dare you to cuddle me for the rest of the game." At this, Frank turned red enough to make Rachel Elizabeth Dare's hair proud.

_T-that isn't exactly much of a dare..._ Was the thought that flashed through everybody's mind. Said thought was immediately thrown out of the window as Protect-my-sister's-innocence! di Angelo returned, glaring at anyone who dared to say that.

Meanwhile Frank awkwardly shuffled around, adjusting his position to accumulate Hazel's smaller body within his arms as she sat between his legs. Everyone couldn't help but aww-ed at the adorableness of the couple that looked like innocent cinnamon rolls with fine red sugar sprinkled on their cheeks. Percy nodded his head, thinking to himself, _Hmph, it sure was hell for me when they were at their cute yet awkward before-dating phase. Mm... I sure made a good chaperone!_

Somewhere, Grover sneezed.

Back to the game, Frank had just chosen Leo.

"Truth or dare?"

"DARE ME!! I am LEO- MCSHIZZLE-MAN-BAD-BOY-SUPREME! NOTHING SCARES ME MWUAHAHA!"

"Heh really?"

"Doubting my bravery Zhang?"

"We'll see how you fare with this dare: Strip down to your boxers and run in them outside for at least 10 minutes. Good luck surviving the harpies. "

Hazel smacked Frank."Hey! Isn't that dangerous?"

"He can take care of himself."

"Fine! I'll do it. But first, Nico, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." Nico wasn't keen on the idea of ending up like Jason, having his darkest secret revealed. Leo swivelled his gaze from Nico to Will, and then back. A grin started to form on his elf-like features.

"Ok! IDareYouToSitOnWill'sLapForTheRestOf TheGame. Toodles!" With that, he stripped down to his boxers (earning an 'eep' from Hazel)and ran out of the room, narrowly avoiding Nico's combat boot that he had hurled towards him.

"VALDEZ!!" He roared. Unfortunately, the little imp was already gone.

He gave an icy smile. _Fine then, be that way_. He spread his arms and instantly, two skeletons armed with spears crawled out of the ground and ran out of the cabin, joining the harpies for The Hunt For Leo. Of course, that earned him a scolding from his Doctor Solace who had caught him as soon as his knees buckled.

_Weak_ , he chided himself bitterly.

"Nico! I told you no underworld magic!" Will glared at him.

"Whatever Solace! J-just get on with that... dare..." He blushed as Will's frown morphed into a smirk and he wrapped his hands more tightly around Nico, pulling him down to sit on his lap. The action almost made Nico lose his balance making him hook his arms around Solace's neck. Instantly, catcalls went around the circle. Except for Percy. He just scoffed under his breath,"So that's his type...!"

Reyna smirked."Aw... Why does little Nico look so red?"

Jason caught on quickly."I don't know Reyna, maybe because he's feeling a little too... sun-kissed." They cracked up and hi-fived each other. Nico fought the urge to cringe. What wonderful friends he had.

Piper's fangirlish giggle filled the air. "You don't have to feel embarrassed. I mean, you guys have already been dating for weeks haven't you?"

"...what?" They stared at her like she was speaking French.

Stone-shock silence ensued the cabin. Faint sounds of Leo screaming could be heard from outside. But they ignored that. This was more important.

"...wait, you're...not?" Jason asked tentatively as Piper wobbled from where she sat, looking ready to faint.

"No?"

"They're NOT DATING?!" Percy shrieked out loud throwing everyone into a frenzy. Piper broke down and sobbed into Jason's shoulder, Annabeth frantically muttered something about how her calculations had NEVER been wrong, Reyna sniffled gruffly, swiping at her eyes and Hazel and Frank just bowed their heads in grief.

The doctor and his patient shared a genuinely confused look from where they were comfortably wrapped up in each other. "We never were?" _Even though I would love to_ "I mean, haha, what even gave you that idea?"

Everyone just stared at how the unapproachable son of Hades had so willingly allowed the bright son of Apollo to easily pick him up and splay him across his lap with his hands all over him. Without a single peep. If Jason or Percy had tried that, they would have ended up with claw scratches all over their faces.

"B-but I-i thought, since you guys are always together... a-and Will is the only person Nico smiles around and... And my Aphrodite senses always tingle around you two... " She gulped in breaths of air as Jason patted her back soothingly.

"What? No! We're just friends!" For a moment, Nico thought he saw a look of disappointment flash across Will's face but chose to brush it off as a trick of the light. The others saw it though and that disappointment filled them with new hope. _Will looked disappointed, which means he likes Nico, who is too oblivious. Then it's up to us to make Solangelo happen!_

"W-well, ahem, let's just continue with the game shall we?" Jason tried to break up the awkward moment.

The solemn atmosphere soon disappeared as Percy was asked by Nico if he had ever been kissed by another girl besides Annabeth. The answer( Rachel Elizabeth Dare) resulted in him getting the cold shoulder from her, which was even worse than getting beaten up. He quickly dared Reyna to dance the Macarena and then once again tried to beg for forgiveness(with Nico smirking all the way).

Surprisingly, Reyna was a pretty good dancer. Unknown to her however, Piper had gotten some pretty darn good shots(that she was definitely going to show the other Roman campers). In the midst of it, a half pecked and singed Leo ran into the cabin, slammed the door, shouted,"THIS IS MY JAM!" and started boogieing along to the music.

After the song had ended, Will made Leo throw his clothes back on and proceeded to heal him while Annabeth was asked by Reyna,"Who were your favourite demigods on board the Argo II?" To that, she smirked and simply said,"Piper and Hazel." They hi-fived as the other four guys, especially Percy, felt arrows pierce their hearts.   
  
"W-we're not appreciated are we..." A broken Percy rocked on his heels as they retreated to their small corner of gloom. Annabeth just rolled her eyes at him." If it makes you happier, I still love Sea-Weed brain the most." For a moment, Nico thought that Percy's face radiating happiness was the brightest thing on earth. Then, he looked up at Will's shining face next to his and decided Percy couldn't even hold a candle to _his_ sunshine.

"Next, I choose Piper!"

"Dare me!" The dauntless daughter of Aphrodite challenged back.

Annabeth's eyes flicked over to where Nico was still quite comfortably situated on Will's lap and her quick Athenian mind jumped into action. "I dare you to hit on another guy, excluding Jason, in this circle." There came an offended gasp from the said teen.

Piper's eyes widened as she caught the hidden message in the dare. Spending all that time on the ship with her was enough to let Piper understand at least a part of Annabeth's complex mind. "Sure! I gotcha, Annie girl~~" She winked in response to Annabeth's calculating grin before sauntering over to Will.

Meanwhile, Nico ever so subtly tightened his grip on Will. _Why is she coming over WHY IS SHE COMING OVER?!_

"Hey Will~"

_Gods NO. She can't possibly be flirting with..._

"Do you have a sunburn? Or were you just always this hawt~"

**_MY Will_**. Nico shot laser beams at Piper from Will's neck as he played along and grinned,"Of course I am! Im the son of the sun god ain't I?"

"Ah~! You must be from Tennessee because you are the only Ten I See!" Piper let out a very Un- Mclean type of squeal which made even Jason cringe in disgust.

"Actually, Im from California but-" A chill ran down Will's spine as he suddenly felt a dark aura emitting from the very same Panda boy who was strangling his neck with a hug. Will could barely breath, partly because he was literally being STRANGLED by death, and the other was due to their close proximity. Their chests were all pressed up together and Nico's dark fluffy hair tickled his cheeks as he leaned his head on Will's protectively.

_Ah... This is heavenly... I must be the luckiest person alive..._ Will was in various states of bliss as he sighed happily. Meanwhile, Nico just shot a arrogant smirk to Piper who retaliated with,"Oh look, your lips are sunburned, let me help the-"

She actually got as far as leaning down before CRACK! A skeleton arm burst through the floor and grabbed her ankle, making her shriek and flail wildly.

"Oops. My hand slipped."

"NICO! Unhand her now!!" Jason panicked before he realized Piper was doubled over in laughter.

"O-oh...! HAHAHA... This was the most fun I've HAHA had in ages! " She wiped her tears and grinned. "Not to worry Jason! I'll never leave you! It's just that these two really make such a cute couple!" Now that was the Piper _he_ knew! Nico 'hmphed' and released the skeleton while burying his red face in Will's equally red neck, trying to avoid all the weird creepy smiles coming from his friends who had just seen his outbreak of jealousy.

Piper headed back to Annabeth and whispered."So... Got the data that you need?"

"You did a great job. Now, I just need you to help me do one last thing..." She leaned in and gave her instructions to Piper.

\----------------------------------------------

"Will, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Is the person you fancy in this room?"

"..........y-yes."

As the room erupted in whistles and catcalls, the brain behind it muttered to her accomplice,"It's positive. They like each other and there is a 78% chance that Solangelo will happen tonight."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a loooooong chpt. But its finally done yay! I hope you look forward to what their next activity is!!:)   
> -Admin Nekonii
> 
> P.s. Brony is a term for adult men who like to watch My Little Pony. Its official. I heard it from the radio.*Personally even though I dont watch MLP, I think there's nothing wrong with adults liking that show haha! XD*

**Author's Note:**

> Three guesses who's at the door. So here's chpt 1! This was originally meant to be a one-shot, but yeah... I got carried away LOL. Chpt 2 is gonna be fun to write! Kudos and comments are most welcomed! -admin Nekonii


End file.
